I Beg The Night Just To See Her
by Fake Shemp
Summary: Cara tries to serve her master... while Richard is away.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Beg The Night Just To See Her  
Rating: R  
Character(s): Kahlan/Cara  
Discalimer - I don't own but if I did I wouldn't have cancelled it, not even thought about cancelling it because I watch it, and saw its awesomeness.  
Summary: Cara tries to serve her master... while Richard is away.

Cara woke from where she must have drifted off, perched against the tree, across from the sight which had lulled her to sleep, the sleeping peaceful Confessor. The sight which greeted her now was a distressed Kahlan, tossing and turning through the light of the flames of the almost burned out fire.

Cara sighed, almost rolling her eyes, agitated as she walked over to the Kahlan, ready to wake her up with a swift, but well placed kick, but as she stood over her she found herself intrigued by what was troubling the woman's sleep. She cocked her head like a listening puppy, somehow trying to get into her dream.

She knelt down, wanting to sooth Kahlan's night terrors, serve the Confessor. Cara wrapped a hand around one of her agiels, trying to sooth her own emotions, as she had only the night before after returning from a patrol around their camp and had been greeted by the sight of Kahlan by the fire. That night also, she had slept against a tree, unable to be closer to the confessor.

"Richard." Kahlan moaned, her hands tangled in her hair, Cara's own gripped the agiel tighter, focusing her mind.

"Richard." Kahlan breathed his name softer this time, her legs moving as she writhed revealing her thighs to Cara's eyes.

Cara couldn't help but kneel down and almost touch her gloved hand to Kahlan's bare skin. Her hand wavered, and then returned to her agiel, but Cara remained where she knelt, fascinated. The lack of control Kahlan had in her sleep, she was usually so composed.

Cara's eyes meandered over Kahlans moving body, across her swaying hips, up over her rapidly heaving chest, and up to her face, tight in its frustration. Her eyebrows released and her face looked a little more peaceful.

Cara didn't know when it had happened but she felt the heat of Kahlan surging up her hand, her arm, and as she looked down she had her hand under Kahlans skirt.

Her mind focused, and she felt her fingers brush the Confessors sex, Kahlans own hips making the contact. Cara curled her fingers into a fist, the Confessor sighing at the loss of leather on skin.

"Don't stop." Kahlans sleepy voice filled Cara's ears, she uncurled her fingers brushing Kahlan's already swollen sex, feeling the heat once more.

Cara bit her bottom lip, only briefly. Cara watched the Confessors face once more as she eased two fingers into Kahlan.

Her eyelids fluttered as she heard the gasp of pleasure from the confessor. Her other hand reached for her agiel, she could not let herself feel pleasure from this, this was for the Mother Confessor, to whom she served. No matter what she told them about serving the Lord Rahl.

Cara watched her own hand, moving in and out of her Confessor, feeling her give way under her touch and seeing the more innocent Kahlan emerge in front of her.

Cara's own eyes softened, feeling herself burning hot next to the fire, not sure if the darkening fire was effecting her or the throbbing of Kahlan in her grasp, but she felt nothing but the fire on her side, the heat in her palm, and her own heat building at her own sex.

Kahlan called Richard's name again between her moans of pleasure, which in turn made Cara hush the sound of his name with her own mouth, taking Kahlan's mouth in long deep kisses. She felt Kahlan start to kiss her back, the taste of Kahlans tongue. Cara retreated from the kiss, slowing her rhythm between Kahlans legs, entranced by her beauty.

She wanted to kiss Kahlan again, surrender to the Confessor, but couldn't not when the name on Kahlan's lips is not her own. Cara enjoyed pleasing Kahlan, but would not fool herself to thinking Kahlan would be kissing her in her sleep and not Richard.

"A bit, oh just a b-bit more." Kahlan's pleading caused Cara to stop, shivering inside, wanting Kahlan to call her name now.

Kahlan's hips began a new rhythm on Cara, her hands coming up around the mord'sith, bringing her closer, but only as close as Cara would allow.

"Just a bit more, Richard, I promise I won't, I'll control it." Kahlan rasped into Cara's ear. Kahlan's barely audible words made Cara's bottom lip quiver, her breath came out stuttered, onto Kahlans cheek. Cara failed to breath when Kahlan seized her bottom lip, biting, nibbling, sucking on her, her tongue entering Cara's mouth.

Cara slid another finger into Kahlan, in response to the kiss, instead of responding with her mouth, letting Kahlan have the control of the kiss.

Cara matched Kahlans rhythm, her body fitting in perfectly closer to Kahlan, as Kahlan's legs came up around her, pressing Cara harder to her centre. Cara's mind foggy with Kahlan, and the control she was letting Kahlan take felt good. She had never thought she would let Kahlan be like this with her. She nudged Kahlan's head back, and started kissing her neck, her collar bone, down to her chest. Kahlan writhed under Cara's leather clad form, one leg falling own, the other hooked over Cara's leg, locking her in place.

Cara's agiel pressing hard into Kahlan's thigh.

"Richard." His name escaped her lips once more, as Cara's tongue circled around her nipple, hard kisses on her breast. Kahlan's fallen leg came back up between Cara's legs, as Cara licked up between Kahlan's breasts and up her neck, before once more devouring Richards name with her lips, silencing the tongue, and exploring the Confessors mouth.

The feeling of Kahlans knee at her own sex caught her breath, and in that moment Kahlan seized the control of the kiss Cara could taste the magic, as the confessor got closer to climax.

The Mord'Sith pulled her hand out of Kahlan, as Kahlan continued to writhe underneath her, her hips moving to air as Cara lifted herself higher off Kahlan.

She looked down at the body underneath her, she had wanted to ease Kahlan's pain, but now she couldn't touch her without confession, and she didn't want that, not like this. Her eyes travelled down the Confessors body, she saw the marks where her agiels had been pressing into Kahlan. She hadn't realized she was doing so, but Kahlan taken that pain impressed her a little. There was so much strength to the Confessor that she would love to test.

Kahlans hands returned to her own hair, as if in defeat, her body slowing down. Cara watched her face change from pleasure to pain.

"Don't leave," Kahlan softly pleaded "least stay with me, stay." Kahlan almost begged, turning her head back and forth, softly mewling inaudible to Cara's ears.

Cara leaned closer trying to make out what Kahlan was saying, "I want you, I won't... I won't, I just want more, a bit more of you." Cara smiled a little in surprise hearing Kahlan so exposed in her desire. "Please I need you."Kahlans breathing became deeper and shallower, Cara could smell magic emitting from her, it was sweet and full. Cara licked her bottom lip, tasting it there from their kiss. Wanting more, she dipped her head down to Kahlan's spread legs, traced with her leather fingers up Kahlans damp and hot thighs, teasing apart her sticky centre and dipped her tongue into, to taste the nectar.

The more she lapped at Kahlan, the more she was rewarded. Cara's full lips suckled on Kahlans swollen lips, her tongue danced around and over Kahlans clit, building Kahlan once more to dizzying height, somehow making her wetter than before.

Cara let her fingers rest on Kahlan's entrance, as she looked up into the face of her confessor, she looked more peaceful now, her breathing somehow steadied, melting into Caras mouth, as Cara returned her head.

Kahlan smiled softly, her hand entwined in Cara's soft golden hair, she pushed her into herself, the pressure tingled Cara's mouth. Kahlan stopped breathing, only taking quick in takes of breath, she pulled up on Cara's hair, Cara moved with her, moving back ontop of Kahlan.

Cara's agiels tracing up Kahlan's thighs, making her twitch and release a shudder. Her shudder made Cara freeze, waiting to see if she would be grabbed by Kahlan and confessed, but Kahlan continued to moan.

Cara brushed wet hair off Kahlan's face, and made a move to get up, she couldn't chance it any closer, she had to leave Kahlan almost spent. Kahlan took a hold of her, as Cara moved slowly entranced by Kahlans beauty, and brought Cara back down ontop of her, her agiels crushed in between their sexes.

Cara could take it, but Kahlan's hips buckled underneath Cara, harder and harder, but as hard as she writhed, the harder she pulled on Cara's back to keep her in place. Momentarily Cara allowed herself to be clung onto like that, her own hands meandering over Kahlan, holding her tightly, moving in unison, letting her head fall onto Kahlans shoulder. She breathed in the smell of Kahlans hair, almost shuddering until she felt the magic crackling in the air, so much stronger, her skin tingled. She forced herself up off Kahlan. Kahlan slipped an agiel out of Cara's belt, as Cara knelt in the middle of Kahlans spread legs.

Cara watched, her eyes wide, studying Kahlan as she placed the stolen agiel at her centre, rubbing it against he sex, teasing her wetness with it.

Cara couldnt touch Kahlan now, not this close. Cara inched back in the dirt, out of the Mother Confessors reach, holding onto her other agiel, giving it a tight squeeze when Kahlan plunged the stolen agiel into herself. Pain becoming pleasure as Kahlans thighs quaked, touching Cara's leather legs as she released. The ground in front of Cara now wet with Kahlans precious nectar.

Cara licked her lips, letting herself give a small shudder, as she released her grip on her agiel. She picked up the other agiel from where Kahlan had let it fall beside her.

Cara rose to her feet, putting the agiel back in its place at her side. Kahlan curled up, breathing slowly, a small smile on her face. Cara allowed herself one last look at the confessors satisfied face, her dimples barely visible.

"Thank you Cara." Kahlan whimpered happily.


	2. Chapter 2 - By the Light of Day

**By the Light of Day**

The dawn of the following day shone through Cara's hair like an angelic crown, if only her face would match the innocence. Kahlan looked up as the sun shone through the branches onto Cara, to where she had returned sometime in the night between soothing Kahlans feverish dreams and the light of the new day.

Kahlan stretched, long and deep moan muffled from her lips, the chirping of the forest waking her. Cara, already awake stood stoic looking out across the forest ahead of them, her back to Kahlan, giving Kahlan the best view of the most biteable ass.

"About time you woke up, we need to get moving. I did a sweep around your camp before you woke, D'haran soldiers are heading our way."

"You should have woke me, now we have no time for breakfast," Kahlan smiled, thinking of starting the day with a good fight. "I'm oddly very hungry this morning." Cara was silent. "We should face them here, and then I'll cook you something." Cara turned, the smallest of smiles and delight in her eyes as she took her agiels out. Behind Kahlan a D'haran soldier appeared amongst the trees, then several more.

Kahlan spun on her heel to face the soldiers, but they both let them run to fight them in the clearing. They fought the soldiers back to back at first, dispatching them swifty, and then took position at the edge of the camp, trapping the last two in between them.

Kahlan watch Cara stride strongly forward, her eyes taking in as much of her as she could. Cara threatened the remaining two soldiers with her agiels, making them kneel. Kahlan's lip gave a light twitch at the sight of the agiels, which had given swift death to the soldiers and gave her the little death last night.

Cara gave her a sharp look with a raised eyebrow, and Kahlan moved to them, taking both soldiers by the throat with each of her hands. Cara squeezed her agiels tighter, enjoying the look of fear in the D'haran soldiers eyes, and the power of Kahlan's grip. She confessed them, got the info they needed about where Lord Rahl had taken the enslaved Richard and then Cara killed them.

Now alone, surrounded by the dead bodies, they breathed hard, their eyes locked. Cara dropped her agiels, as she moved towards Kahlan at speed, Kahlan moving towards Cara at speed and they clashed, their hands fighting over each others heads, fingers intertwining in one anothers hair, over each others cheeks, grabbing at the back of their necks pulling each other closer as they kissed. They each fought over control of the embrace, their bodies now smashing against one another, limbs fighting for control, straining against each other.

Cara needed this after last night, it just wasnt the same when she had pleasured herself against the tree in the night after she had soothed Kahlan, it just built up more tension in her. Tension she wanted Kahlan herself to relieve not just the thought of Kahlan.

Cara took a hold of Kahlan's hands from the back of her head and pushed them down onto her own body, Kahlans palms pressed hard into Cara's sides, fingertips each individually caressing Cara's back, then down to her ass.

Cara pushed Kahlan down into the dirt, her thighs straddling around Kahlan's ribs. Kahlan's hands travelling up Cara's back. "Remove my leathers." Cara instructed. Kahlan began to work up Cara's sides with skilled fingers, Cara arching into her touch. One of Cara's hands reaching behind her moving on Kahlan's exposed thigh.

Kahlan freed Cara's upper half, and at the sight of her hard battled scared body leading up to those breathtaking breasts made her fight up off the ground so she could kiss Cara once more, running her hands over Cara's body. Cara lifted her arms, her fingers through her own hair as she pushed her head back, forcing Kahlan to kiss down her throat. Kahlan kissed down quickly towards Cara's chest, which she kissed gently and briefly feeling Cara leaning her breasts into her, but returned up Cara's throat trailing her tongue, taking in the taste of the fight on Cara. She nibbled and bit at Cara's throat. Cara took a hold of her own breast, massaging them as her hips rode against Kahlan.

Kahlan felt Cara relaxing into her kisses, she kissed up to her ear and spoke gently but firmly. "I am going to take you with your agiel." To which Cara let out, almost a growl of hunger. She moved off Kahlan, allowing Kahlan enough freedom of movement to reach for an agiel, touching it she clenched her jaw, making Cara smile. Delighted in the pain Kahlan received to pleasure her.

Kahlan traced the tip of the agiel down between Cara's breasts, over the scares on Cara's stomach, placing it beside them as she removed the rest of Cara's leathers. Cara lent back into the dirt, feeling it as she dug her toes into the dirt, her hands into the dirt, slowly settling back, her thighs apart waiting for Kahlan.

"I can take more pain than you, Kahlan." She assured her. And Kahlan didn't doubt that, savouring this battle torn beauty before her. Kahlan picked up the agiel again, her face showed no pain, impressing Cara, and ran it up the inside of Cara's thigh slowly. When Kahlan reached Cara's swollen hot sex, she looked up into Cara's face, finding Cara's eyes already staring, burning into her with desire. Cara pushed her hips down onto the agiel, breathing out calculatingly steadily. Kahlan moved it within Cara slowly, as she manoeuvred herself over Cara, burying it deeper within Cara. Cara's legs gripped Kahlan, pulling her in tight. Her arms pulling Kahlan down onto her, relishing the feeling of Kahlan's clothing over her bare skin. Kahlan's thrusts matching Cara's hips, their lips a breath apart, tingling, their gaze held.

Cara gripped onto Kahlan's shoulders and rolled her over into the dirt, taking her lips aggressively, invading Kahlan's mouth with her tongue, she kissed her so hard Kahlan felt her lips swell. When Cara let her mouth go, she gasped for breath, her chest heaving pressing into Cara's skin harder, making Cara quicken her rhythm on Kahlan. "Remove the agiel. Replace it with yourself." Cara purred into Kahlans ear. Kahlan did as instructed, the agiel falling on the ground, one of Kahlan's bare legs coming back down on it, the agiel surging through her thighs up her ass, up her spine, tingling up into her ears.

Kahlan slid into Cara with ease, feeling Cara gripping onto her, drawing her further into herself. Cara sat upright, bearing down on Kahlan, riding her hard. Kahlan's other hand explored up Cara's glistening thigh, her stomach and breasts, her fingers playing up to Cara's neck but returning to Cara's breasts. Cara drew Kahlan up to her, Cara's legs laced over Kahlans. With sitting up Kahlan's hand was plunged up to the wrist in Cara, Cara's head falling forward, her hair draped over her face, brushing the side of Kahlan's face as they pressed themselves closer together.

They fought for control of their kiss as they rocked in rhythm. Cara held Kahlan up with one hand, digging her nails into Kahlan's neck and shoulders. Kahlan held onto Cara with her free hand placed at the small of her back. The agiel made contact briefly with Cara's thighs as they moved, and Cara reached for it, holding it tight, picking it up out the dirt from underneath them. She brought it to Kahlans thigh and held it tight onto her. Kahlan whimpered, allowing Cara control of their kiss, biting down and drawing blood inside Kahlan's lip. Cara licked the blood away, then smiled at Kahlan. Kahlan's breath stuttered, as Cara had failed to remove the agiel from her inner thigh, instead moving it closer to Kahlan's sex, holding it at its full length at her entrance, pulsating Kahlan with the power of her weapon.

"Take it away before I confess you." Kahlan's words barely escaped her lips.

"I would welcome it."


	3. Chapter 3 - Took My Breath Away

**Took My Breath Away**

Cara walked ahead of her Confessor for the most part of the day, nothing passing between them but the occasional glances. Kahlan appreciated the time to mull over recent events. Smiling when she thought of the simple things between Cara and herself, just the way they had become around each other. The tenderness she had found in Cara, at the end of Cara's looks, at the end of Cara's touch. Small courtesy's Cara showed her. She thought about watching Cara when Cara didn't know or care she was being watched. Watching Cara get ready in the morning, fixing her leathers, her weapons, her belt just right. She gave a small chuckle at how they had bathed together when they were all travelling together, and Richard had caught them, but him being so pure in thought, totally bought the lines they fed him.

Kahlan's smile broaden thinking about Richard, seeing his overly cheerful happy face, cute smile in her minds eye, and as if Cara had been reading her mind, she glanced over her shoulder, quizzically looking back at Kahlan.

Kahlan melted a little, shrank a little under the gaze of Cara. She saw a flash in her mind of what Cara was like when they first encountered her, and how Kahlan now enjoyed the touch of a Mord'Sith, the caress of her sisters killer. It knotted her up inside, her stomach tightened, as she breathed hard, willing the swell of magic she suddenly felt.

She tried to distract herself with thoughts of Richard again, telling herself that they would soon find a way to free Zedd, and he would help them rescue Richard from his brother. Everything with him felt like fate, almost the golden couple, and then Cara had came into her life, throwing her off kilter. At first she tried to convince herself, and the others that she was travelling with Cara because of Richard. Maybe at first she did, she trusted his instincts but didn't trust the Mord'Sith suddenly in their group, but she was drawn to her instantly. That being said there was a time she would have liked to kill her... but there's a fine line between hatred and love. Oh my, her eyes widened, had she just associated the word 'love' with Cara? She had, she stopped in her tracks, and watched the Mord'Sith climb up the cliff in front of them, until she was atop it standing amongst the trees.

A shiver went through her as she thought how she almost took a hold of Cara this morning, and obliged in confessing her, to allow the magic to overtake her but she had stopped. She had fought herself off Cara, leaving them both unsatisfied.

Cara turned, looking down and Kahlan, she cocked her head to the side, wondering why Kahlan was so far behind her, and wasn't moving at all. She stood, hand on her hip, eyebrow raised waiting for Kahlan to catch up a bit. Cara relished the sight of Kahlans cleavage as she climbed towards her.

Cara wasn't new to emotions, just new to expressing them. New to letting them stay within her, and not locked away. Her eyes travelled up to Kahlan's face, there a small side smile lay. Cara let herself give a small laugh, being caught out clearly staring at Kahlan's chest. She stretched out her arm, to help Kahlan up to the top. Kahlan took a hold, and stepped up, but Cara didn't step back. Instead embracing Kahlan, with tenderness, inching her head nudging her into a slow light kiss. Her lips brushing lightly on Kahlans, increasing in pressure but hardly moving. Kahlan's own responded in accordance, barely breathing. Cara holding her tight, inches away from a drop in the cliff they'd just climbed.

Their kiss parted, mouths still close enough to be breathing one another's air, Kahlan thought she saw in Cara's eyes what the kiss meant. Cara wasn't just there for her pleasure, not just there to protect Kahlan because Richard wished it so, she wasn't just a fighter, was she trying to show Kahlan that she was something more than a Mord'Sith, more than what she was when they met? It made Kahlan feel a pang of guilt for using Cara the night before the way she did. Despite herself the memory, so fresh in her mind, turned her on all over again.

Kahlan wanted to know so much more about Cara in that instance, she had already felt like she had connected with her when she had found out all about how Cara had been taken by the Mord'Sith, understood some of her, but in that soulful look she had received there was so much good in her than she had ever seen before. She kissed Cara, cradling her face with one hand, the other on Cara's hip, holding onto her tightly.

Cara stopped the kiss, placing her hands over Kahlan's, and took one of them, "There's a town just over that way, we can get there before nightfall." leading her by the hand down towards the town.

The two women entered the tavern, Kahlan secretly delighted each time with the reaction Cara got, people were never too happy to see a Mord'Sith. Kahlan enjoyed the power emitted from Cara, and fear she instilled in those around her. It was similar to how Richard was greeted, similar in power, not in emotion. He walked into a room, and filled it with hope to those around him.

They ate and drank at a tavern, the first food they had all day. Small warm smiles passing between them, Kahlan trying to take in each one given by Cara, locking them away in her memory.

Cara demanded a room for the night, and they were given the best, although the tavern only had 3.

"You don't have to stand guard tonight." Kahlan smiled, and started to undress as Cara lay on the bed, arms laced behind her head, feet crossed.

"I am going to take a bath." Cara nodded to Kahlan, as she started to take off her leathers from where she sat, slowly moving across the room into the wash room, where a young girl who worked there had made up a bath.

Kahlan followed her with a hungry gaze, herself dressed now only in her corset undergarment. She could see a slither of Cara from over her shoulder, and that there was no door between the two of them. When she heard the small splash of water, she slinked over and through the archway. Cara faced the drawn window but heard Kahlans soft feet enter the room, as Kahlan knelt down behind Cara.

Kahlan found some bottles of lotion on the floor by the bath and poured some into her palm. Rubbing a lather together she placed her hands on Cara's shoulders, massaging the lotion into her Mord'Sith's skin. Cara relaxed into Kahlan's caress, a smile dancing on her face, her eyes closed as she put her head further back, directing Kahlan''s hands to massage down her to her chest. Her stomach gave a twitch at the first touch of Kahlan's hands over her breasts. Her head lolled one side to the other slowly as she let out a small sound of pleasure.

Kahlan leant over, her hair falling onto Cara's wet face, sticking to it in thick strands, as she kissed long and deep. The slight awkwardness of kissing her upside down, their mouths clashing in different ways than before excited her and pushed her tongue further and faster into Cara's mouth.

Kahlan's head swam with the scents of the lotion she'd applied, and the smell of Cara's leather on the floor beside her, the taste of her tongue, the feel of her hair embracing Cara. Cara rubbed her legs together, the warm water making her feel even better. Twice in a row Kahlan had started up this passion in her, brought her so close to release and shied away from it. Shied away from her own release at Cara's hands.

Kahlan's mind suddenly leapt to thoughts of Richard, how would he appreciate her enjoying herself so much, the most she can recall for the longest time, when he has been serving his brother and Zedd remains trapped in a fold in time that only he, it seems, can get himself out of. She opened her eyes, and the sight of Cara's naked form spread out ahead of her pushed all other thoughts away.

Kahlan kissed around Cara's face, planting soft kisses on her eyelids.

"Richard told me that once," Kahlan gazed into an unknown distance. "that if I confessed him it wouldn't make any difference."

"Difference?"

"Because he couldn't possibly love me any more than he already does. Is that what you meant this morning?"

At her question, Cara climbed out the bath, standing dripping wet, naked before her. She gave a slight shake of her head. Cara had lived as a Mord'Sith, truly devoted to Lord Rahl for so long, not having to really make life decisions, personal decisions for herself and then she met the Seeker and Mother Confessor. In their company she had been accepted and gained freedom, free to live her life however she wished, and she threw herself back into the life of a follower. On the surface, following Richard, protecting him, but in her heart she was chained to the Mother Confessor. In Kahlan she had found such a charismatic powerful woman, all she had been told of the Confessors was lies. She had been trained to hate them and all about them she used to hate she now adored in Kahlan.

"I know I can't read you, but woman to woman I know you have feelings... for me?" Kahlan decided to pose it as a question, hoping for a response.

Cara held her gaze, Kahlan the one to let it falter as she couldn't help but glance down over Cara whole body. Cara took that as them being done there and turned, walking out the room and went and got into the bed.

Kahlan took off the last of her clothing, dropping it next to Cara's leathers, and came back into the room where Cara lay. Kahlan blew out the candle at the bedside, and climbed in next to Cara, her legs brushing the other womans.

Cara sighed and rolled over to face Kahlan, who was already on her side facing Cara. She rolled her eyes a little. "Okay..." Cara gave her lips a lick. "The problem was not that you wouldn't confess me, it was how fast you ran away from it... from me."

"Because I could never do that to you."

"Why?" Cara snapped back quickly. Kahlan could start to make out Cara's face as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Cara had on her emotions face, the one where she couldn't deal with what was going on inside her so she tried to scowl instead, it all made for the most adorable kissable look, and that's what Kahlan did. Lent in and kissed those deliciously full lips. Cara sighed into the kiss, but then pulled her head back and sat up in the bed. "Why could you not let yourself confess me?" Kahlan sat up too, bringing her hand up to Cara's face, stroking her cheek with the backs of her fingers. Cara caught the hand in her own fingers, stopping Kahlan. "It's not how I feel about you, Confessor."

"So you do have fee-"

"Its about you, how do you feel? How could you ever really feel about the woman who killed your sister?"

Kahlan's lip quivered, her eyes suddenly welled with tears. Cara had known what she'd been thinking about ever since they had grown close.

"You're not the same person any more." Kahlan didn't sound as convincing as she wanted to.

"I am, I always will be, I can't be anyone else." Cara insisted, then kissed Kahlan hard, tasting something almost metallic on the tip of Kahlan's tongue, before looking through the darkness into Kahlan. "How do you feel about me?"

"You've changed so much in the short time I've known you, you're not the woman that-" Kahlan avoided, feeling herself grown ever more frustrated.

"If confessed I would not be myself any more, someone you could learn to love, enslaved to you, something you deserve for what I took from you. I know loss, and this is the only way I can think of repaying you. Confess me."

"Is that what all... has-has this, us, everything I've been, all we've done," Kahlan stumbled over her words. Her eyes growing dark, feeling magic inside of her grow and rise. "All to ease your conscience, making me fall in love with you so I would, I wouldn't be able to help myself and confess you?" The magic overtook her, Cara saw the light go out in Kahlan's eyes, as she swelled with power, taking a hold of Cara's neck.

"Fall in love?" The last words Cara could choke out in the midst of Kahlan's grip.


	4. Chapter 4 - If You're Leaving

**If You're Leaving Will You Take Me With You?**

Cara didn't raise her hands to Kahlan. Cara didn't writhe under Kahlan's hand. Cara was opening her mind, letting Kahlan in. She was mesmerized by her changing eyes, still beautiful in their anger, fury, red. Her mouth moved, silent, but the words formed on her lips. "Me too."

She slipped into bliss, a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth. Her head feeling bigger than it was on the inside, the lack of oxygen making her feel drunk. This was not the way she had wanted to be confessed, she had wanted it to be in passion, in Kahlan allowing herself to be free, free within Cara's mind, within Cara's body. But if this was how she had to be confessed, then this was how it had to happen, happy in the knowledge that Kahlan had fallen in love with her. Perhaps Richard was right, Cara couldn't possibly love Kahlan any more she just needed to give herself over to confession as one big gesture, of how sorry she was, of how much she was in love with Kahlan, as atonement for her past, if she could serve the purest of good hearts for the rest of her days, that had to count for something.

Cara's choked words were heard deep in the recesses of the Mother Confessor's mind, clouding it further. The anger had already consumed her, Cara seemingly playing with her like that, she didn't need to be led like that into confessing Cara, she had controlled herself around Richard, she had been controlling herself with Cara. Finding out Cara had been trying to be confessed sent her in a rage. Did Cara love her or was this Cara's twisted way to find remorse? Her head swam with questions, not seeing anything in front of her, the world a blur. Cara a blur.

Her mind muddled, confused, her eyes screwing shut, holding tighter onto Cara, unaware of the where, the why, the what, letting the magic become her as Cara went limp, her head fell to the side. The light gone, the spirit gone, her eyes cold.

Feeling Cara's body go limp brought Kahlan back to the surface, her eyes returning, her mind started to return to her control. She gasped, not knowing what just happened. She stroked Cara, her eyes darting all over Cara's face. Her frozen features burned Kahlan insides. She kissed all over Cara's face, as her eyes filled with tears, and grew black.

It was already too late, the surge of power had crushed the neck of her powerful Mord'Sith. She tried to push the magic back, screwing her eyes tight, rocking Cara in her tight embrace.

Her eyes shot open, blue, she cradled the blonde beauty, holding her tighter. "Oh spirits, Cara... I never wanted..." Kahlan stuttered, knowing at one time she had wanted this, wanted to feel her will overpowering her sisters killer, no at times she had wanted to stick her weapon in Cara's gut and watch her bleed out, she had wanted to take her fists and beat Cara slowly to death, at least those scenarios had plagued her waking hours as Cara first travelled with them. She had tried to remain composed but made herself sick each night, as in her dreams her and Cara had passionate, blushingly wild sex. Sometime in there time together once she got to know the Mord'Sith as Cara Mason, her desire to kill went away, but the other remained, and grew with emotions and time. And now, the two desires had met, she had indeed fallen for Cara, but it wasn't in making tender love that she had confessed Cara to her, but instead anger at Cara had resurfaced and in doing so had killed her. "I don't want this now, oh spirits, spirits take my powers." Her tears fell over her cheeks. "Give her back."

Cara's head cradled into Kahlan's chest, the Confessors mind racing, trying to figure a way to get her back. She lay Cara down on the bed gently, wrapping the blanket up around her.

Kahlan went and put on Cara's leathers, shivering as she pulled them over her clammy skin. She almost sank to her knees, but dug inside herself for the strength to not collapse and cry on the floor. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, Cara stared back at her, she blinked and she saw herself once more. She covered her eyes with her hands, wiping away tears, more replaced them. She sniffed up hard, trying to calm herself, but it failed as she doubled over and broke down. Breathing hard, her hands on the floor, she reached out and touched Cara's leather gloves. She didn't put them on, instead rubbing her fingers over them as she rose back to her feet.

Kahlan scooped Cara up in her arms, and carried her down and out into the stables, stealing a horse, she held Cara's body close to her and rode off, out of the town into the night. She knew the Mord'Sith could not too far behind them, they had been followed for a week, and always just stayed out of their reach, but she needed them now.

She saw smoke travelling up into the night, and followed a trail towards it, sure enough a handful of Mord'Sith were a half hour ride away from the town. Kahlan didn't slow the horse, and raced into the middle of their camp. She didn't recognize any of their faces, hoping they wouldn't know her as the Mother Confessor. The night and her outfit shielding her true self.

She dismounted the horse, Cara draped over its saddle.

"Quick, one of you give her the Breath Of Life." Kahlan tried to sound like she belonged there, hoping she would convince them she was one of them, perhaps just travelling with another pack of them. She was sure there were several groups of Mord'Sith travelling the lands after her and Cara, to stop them reaching Richard.

"Why didn't you give her the Breath Of Life yourself?" One Mord'Sith cocked her head at her, her agiels in her hands, ready to strike. Kahlan tried to hide her shame, it was suddenly glaringly obvious the fail in her plan. Her mind had not been clear, was not clear, in her grief and guilt. "What game are you playing here? She is not one of ours, and you certainly are not." Kahlan was surrounded by four Mord'Sith. She could take them, but couldn't. Magic rose to her surface again, she tensed her arms at her side, to stop them flaying outwards and confessing two of the Mord'Sith to kill their own sisters.

Her eyes darted to each of the Mord'Sith, none had made a move. Each had their agiels in hand already.

Kahlan spun, grabbing the Mord'Sith behind her, confessing and killing her.

"You won't kill us all, Confessor, not if you want... her... to live."

"I only need one of you." Kahlan's arms shot out, her will, her power surging through two of the remaining Mord'Sith. "Kill one another."

"Yes Mistress." The two Mord'Sith battled and died in a heap, their agiels each on the others neck.

"And I don't need you to bring Cara back." The Mord'Sith smiled. Her eyes darted over to Cara's limp body. She had brought Cara back from death before, she could do it again, their connection deep. Kahlan looked at the Mord'Sith in confusion as her agiel made contact under Kahlan's jaw. Kahlan held in a scream, as she shook, falling to the ground. The Mord'Sith kicked Kahlan hard to the side of the head, Kahlan falling down on her side.

The Mord'Sith knelt down swiftly, placing an agiel on Kahlans temple, the power, the pain surging straight to Kahlan's brain. A long scream emitting from her mouth, until her scream went silent, with her last word hanging on the edge of her last breath, "Cara..." blood trickled down the side of her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5 - We Can Be Happy Underground

**We Can Be Happy Underground**

Kahlan gasped, taking her first breath of death. Her lungs filled with putrid air, bitter air, hot dust coating her mouth. She felt the dirt on her, sticking to her skin with the heat, the sweat. She felt the other people and their dirt, it filled her nose, the sound of pain filled her ears. She felt them writhing beside her, under her, consuming her. What hurt more was her heart. She was separated, by her own actions from Cara. She had taken Cara out of her life, her death.

Her new dead eyes cleared, focusing in their new form like a baby she had just seen outlines, but as she focused her gaze settled on Cara's eyes ahead of her, Cara was crawling over bodies, clearly in pain of her own, clearly by how tight she clenched her jaw trying to hide her pain. Kahlan gasped, smiling wider and wider. Cara's eyes flashed with surprise, and then hurt.

Cara hadn't expected to see Kahlan here, to follow her. Had Kahlan killed herself to be here with her?

Kahlan stretched out her arms to find Cara's fingertips, brushing them lightly. She moved herself closer up on her elbows. Cara took her arms in her own, their hands entwined. Kahlan leaned into Cara's embrace, planting kisses on Cara's fingers. Kahlan stroked Cara's head, now kissing the top of Cara's head.

Cara pulled Kahlan into her with her strong arms, they were now lying side by side, Kahlan kissing Cara all over, trying to kiss away her guilt. Trying to show Cara without words how much she was in love with her, how sorry she was, that she did not mean in her heart to hurt, to confess, to kill Cara.

Cara simply held her, her expression lacking, holding everything in. Her eyes couldn't lie, she closed them slowly. She let Kahlan kiss her, surrendering into her dots of love.

"I-" Cara stole Kahlan's words, she didn't need to hear anything, just feel Kahlan as she kissed her long and soft.

Kahlan shivered from the surprise of Cara's soft kiss, her breath caught in her throat. Cara moved her head back, to be able to see into Kahlan's eyes. She looked into her depths, saw the good in Kahlan once more, no trace of the woman who had killed her. She lent in again for a deeper, lip bruising kiss. Kahlan shivered again and responded with equal fervour.

They were unaffected by Kahlan's magic, her duty as Mother Confessor, her duty to Richard, and they were just them. Nothing more. Almost like their lives were unimportant, irrelevant and they could just be. Peace in one another's arms forever more.

Dahlia had little time to waste, she didn't have time to take Cara's body off where it had been slung over the horse. She didn't know, but could fathom from the other times she'd brought Cara back from death how long she had been dead. She looked like she was beyond the Breath of Life, but that wasn't going to stop Dahlia.

She pushed away, locked away the fear she felt at not being able to get Cara back. The betrayal she had felt when Cara had taken up travelling with the Seeker, it brought bile into her mouth. Cara betraying what they had, her service to Lord Rahl.

She lifted Cara's head, only enough for her to be able to place her lips on Cara's cold, almost swollen lips. She wasn't going to waste any of her breath, she needed it all to go into Cara. Dahlia breathed into Cara until her chest was empty and ached. She looked at her quizically, nothing. She stroked her face, taking Cara off the horse, and cradling her to her body, trying the Breath of Life again. Cara still flopped in her arms.

One single tear dropped onto Cara's face, it looked like it came from Cara herself and not from Dahlia. She clenched her jaw, staring sternly across to the body of Kahlan. Another tear followed down Cara's face and another, Dahlia looked down as she heard an intake of breath, the tears were Cara's own, looking across to Kahlan's body in the dirt.

Dahlia was blinded to Cara's tears as all she saw was Cara was alive again, Cara was back in her arms and she bent down kissing her hard until Cara sobbed into her mouth. Dahlia moved inches away, a smile lighting up her eyes, but Cara didn't look at her. Cara's eyes bore into Kahlan's lifeless body, her own twitched to go to Kahlan, then she came to her senses realizing she was in the arms of Dahlia. A whirl of emotions passed through Cara, all of which she hid from Dahlia. Here she was, alive again in the arms of her former lover, but oh she could see herself going back to Dahlia, but not to that life. Dahlia went to kiss her again, and was met with a headbutt to Dahlia's nose.

She clutched her nose, in shock not pain, quickly returning the favour with a swift hit from the bottom of the palm of her hand. Dahlia was pissed that Cara hadn't fallen into her arms, she'd saved her did that not at least mean something? She hated how soft Cara had became, she hated how Cara made her feel right in that moment. The reminder of Cara's betrayal, that look she was giving the other woman. Dahlia took out her agiel, placing it hard on Cara's neck until she passed out.

Dahlia tied Cara up, not being able to help herself when she placed a light kiss on her head. Smoothing her hair, and kissing her once more on those tantalizing full lips. She sauntered over to the other woman, figuring who it must be, the Mother Confessor. It hit her how Cara had been looking at the Mother Confessor, the emotion, it was hard for Dahlia to place but she didn't like it. She wanted Cara to have looked up at her with passion, their love was not weakening, it made them strong, made them more ferocious, it made them better Mord'Sith. They were made stronger through their bond, Cara was so much stronger with them through the bonds of sisters, all fighting together, for one another, for the Lord Rahl.

Cara's eyes opened, she was tied up, bound hands, bound feet, tight as she was bound to a tree. Her vision slanted, her head hung at an awkward angle. Her eyes moved up lazily, slowly, then flashed open fully, here head pushing itself up fully.

"Don't you dare touch her or I will-"

"Oh so you're awake, I think you will like this next bit Cara." Dahlia cockily shook her head with a small smile. She had the Mother Confessors body tied up to a tree by Cara, she lifted Kahlan's chin, and let her own mouth brush over Kahlan's lifeless lips as if kissing her. "What will you do Cara?" Dahlia brushed her finger tips down over the Mother Confessor's face, around and down her neck. One finger tracing slowly down and around the swell of one of Kahlan's breasts through the leather. "What will you do when I revive my sisters?" Dahlia let out a low chuckle as Cara's eyes widened, her breathing quickened.

Dahlia met her lips with Kahlan's, kissing her, looking into Cara's eyes. Cara's eyes burned with love, fury and passion.


	6. Chapter 6 - We Can't Be Happy Overground

**We Can't Be Happy Overground**

"Go ahead." Cara spoke slowly, "Bring them all back, bring them all back and kill me." Her words tumbling off her bottom lip, her voice low. Her eyes trying to stay fixed on Dahlia, but flickered to Kahlan's strung up corpse. She didn't want Dahlia to know of her true feelings. Dahlia hadn't had the pleasure that Cara had and was still stuck in what passed for feelings as a Mord'Sith. Duty and violence.

This Cara before her now was not the Cara she had known pretty much her whole life, she was tainted by the Mother Confessor, but she did still carry a strong sense of duty, Dahlia had to applaud her for that. The merry band of idiots hadn't taken that away from her. She was still Mord'Sith at her core.

"A little too quick to rush back to the Mother Confessor there Cara..." Dahlia lingered over Kahlan. "What did she do to you?" Dahlia looked sideways towards Cara, a look of confusion in her brow. "Shall we find out?" Dahlia inched closer to the Mother Confessor and gave her the Breath of Life.

Kahlan gasped, tried to move but her ties bound her, she hazily looked up, pain pounding in her head. Her heavy eyelids shooting open wide when across from herself she saw Cara, naked, also tied to a tree. Her lips trembled as Dahlia blocked her view, widening in fear. "What have you done?" Her teeth grated, sizzling with power.

"Me?" Dahlia's brows high, mocking. "Look what you did to my..." She stepped close in anger, speaking fast then composed herself. "...to Cara."

Kahlan reached out with her mind, sending calming thoughts but in return received thoughts of pain and almost fear. How? She was almost picking up on Cara's thoughts. She almost heard Cara's voice soothing her in her own mind, again how? She couldn't make out words, just the warm feeling Cara's presence always gave her.

Had there time together in death broken down conventional Confessor/Sith boundaries? Oh Kahlan hoped so, she flashed in her mind how incredible life with Cara would be if they could literally communicate without words, as opposed to how much they already communicated with their eyes alone.

"I won't let you Confess her again."

"Confess? I never-" Dahlia cut her off with a laugh.

"Why else would Cara, the greatest Mord'Sith I have ever known... why else would she be puppy dogging it around with the Seeker, that foolish wizard and you?" Dahlia chuckled again. "Never Confessed her, you thought I would believe that, foolish foolish Confessor."

"Will you just bring back your sisters and kill us now, I tire of you." Cara spoke nonchalantly. Dahlia met Cara's words with a sharp backhander to the face. Cara spat out blood but her eyes remained defiant.

"You have..." Dahlia clearly had trouble speaking her next words, "... feelings for the Mother Confessor?" Posed as a question but Dahlia was sure she was getting what had been going on here. Still, she looked at Cara for an answer, Cara's silence but steady gaze across past Dahlia onto Kahlan said it all, more than her words could have said or lied. "Her? Her?!" Her voice raised as she grabbed an agiel, and thrust it behind her into Kahlan's side. "This whimpering fool, everything we hated..." Kahlan gasped, her eyes fluttering in trying to keep in her pain. Dahlia stretched out her other hand, the agiel still on Kahlan, and stroked her gloved hand down Cara's quaking in fury torso. "Does that... hurt... seeing your Confessor in pain?" Dahlia's lips formed an almost snarl.

She let her arm drop on Kahlan, and stepped close to Cara, looking over her like an animal on it's prey. She traced her agiel lightly down Cara's exposed curves. Dahlia replaced her light touch with a harsh thrust of her agiel, Cara blinking slowly, allowing the pain to flow through her. Dahlia kissed Cara with passion, Cara's lips clenched shit, refusing to respond but slowly they moved with Dahlia's passion increasing.

"Oh to have you under my power." Dahlia's eyes struggled to take in all of Cara's beauty. She stopped her agiel, where it had been tracing lines over Cara's curves and thrust it into Cara's hip sharply. Cara's hips bucked as far as they could in response, and continued to do so as her steady expression turned into a faint grimace. She closed her eyes again, trying to reach out to Kahlan's mind. It searched for relief in Kahlan's mind, not finding it in her presence. Cara telling her body to not find relief in this moment, in Dahlia and her agiel and hand on her hips, her lips on Cara's ear. "Remember. Surrender. As I did to you." Dahlia's breath tingling on her ear, Cara let herself remember how happy they'd been, but refused to surrender to Dahlia now. "Surrender." Dahlia repeated and trailed her tongue around Cara's ear and down her neck. "It was to be you and me, always, forever." Cara shivered, partly at hearing Dahlia's voice, it had been so long. "Don't you want that back too?"

A smile formed on Cara's lips. "I miss you more than I can ever..." Dahlia moved her agiel and hand from Cara's hips, and moved to face her. "Remember me Dahlia, but let go. Move on."

Dahlia cocked her head back and forth weighing Cara's words. She backed away from Cara, and went to a fallen sister, cupping her head she gave her the Breath of Life, telling her to give it to another till they were all revived. The Mord'Sith were all alive once more, standing tall behind Dahlia, already strong and ready for Dahlia's orders.

"Ride onto Lord Rahl, tell him I have the Mother Confessor... and a nice surprise for him." She made a gesture with her arm and they all took to their horses, riding off into the night. "If I can't make you come back, he will. I'm sure he will be as pleased as I was to see you again, Cara."

"I see you moved on rather quick, Cara." In a blink Dahlia shifted her gaze from Cara to Kahlan. "Nothing to say to me, Mother Confessor... Nothing to say after taking away-" Dahlia cut herself off, she bit her bottom lip, angry at these emotions coming to her surface. She stepped towards Kahlan, slowly placing her agiel into Kahlan's chest, her eyes studying Kahlan's reaction. Watching the pain visibally spread across the woman's chest. "How dare you wear those." Dahlia almost spat in disgust. "You have no idea what Cara endured to earn the right to wear that."

Kahlan looked past Dahlia, her eyes getting lost in Cara's eyes. Drowning in her sadness, worry, hurt, concern, helplessness.

Dahlia tried to block their eyeline to one another, stepping closer still to Kahlan, as she removed the agiel. Kahlan panted, gasped. Dahlia placed her gloved hand on the Mother Confessors chest, slipping her hand, slowly, under the leather over the swell of Kahlan's heaving chest, feeling the Mother Confessors heart pounding under her palm. "What did you do to break her, Mother Confessor?" Dahlia spoke slowly, giving Kahlan's breast a light squeeze. "Did the wizard do something to her? Was that it?" Dahlia searched Kahlan's eyes for answers as she kneaded Kahlan's breast, slowly placing her agiel once more at Kahlan's side. It caused the same reaction as it had with Cara.

Dahlia chuckled, and looked over her shoulder to Cara. Cara was still looking past her, at Kahlan. Dahlia turned her head, angry, wanting the Mother Confessor to speak, at least look at her. Dahlia moved quickly, and swiftly smacked Cara across the face with the back of the agiel, then returned to Kahlan. Standing squarely infront of her. Kahlan's eyes looked up into hers in false defiance. Kahlan shuddered at what she saw there, pure hatred for her reflected back at her. She tried to avert her eyes, but as she did Dahlia smiled cruelly, and leant in and kissed her.

Kahlan bit the Mord' Sith's lip, Dahlia jumped back a little, in surprise, returning the favour with a swift backhanded smack to Kahlan's cheek with her agiel, as she had with Cara before.

Dahlia was more careful this time as she moved close to the Mother Confessor, she placed the agiel in the nape of Kahlan's neck, as she returned her hand under the leather. Cara watched, feeling herself getting wet. She could almost feel Dahlia's touch on her, and then feel like she was Dahlia, moving on Kahlan. Her head mixed up with where she was in the scenario across from her. She watched as Dahlia struggled a little under the binding to reveal Kahlan's flesh. Despite her best efforts she let out a small moan.

Dahlia's head whipped round at the sound. Her eyes flickered with excitement. "Does this excite you?" Dahlia let her gaze on Cara linger before turning to lean in and kiss Kahlan's exposed chest. She placed her agiel back in her belt, and let her hands roam free over where she had freed Kahlan's body from the leather. After a while she turned her head, as he hands played over Kahlan's heavy breathing chest and smiled wickedly at Cara. "You've not changed too much then Cara?" Her eyes dark as she reached for her agiel once more, lingering it above Kahlan's exposed stomach. Kahlan breathed in as much as she could, trying to avoid contact with the agiel, but Dahlia moved it slowly closer til there was contact. Kahlan let out a gasp, her mouth quivering. "Pain and pleasure, still one and the same, Cara?"

Cara who had been holding back words, as she usually did, whimpered out "Please stop."

Dahlia laughed loudly. "Stop?!" She shook her head. "Did you really just ask, no... beg... yes you did. You pleaded with me to stop... for her?" Dahlia rolled her eyes a little. "Don't you remember, you never... you NEVER... beg me to stop." Her eyes bore into Cara's as she let herself calm back down a little. "She really has ruined you." Dahlia couldn't help but slip out, quietly, almost to herself.

Dahlia moved the agiel lower, onto Kahlan's abdomen, tracing around her centre, onto the top's of her thighs. Kahlan moved further and further into her own mind, calling out for Cara's soothing tones once more. Dahlia moved the agiel away, Kahlan instinctively let out a loud sigh, thankful to be spared. Dahlia inspected Kahlan's body, it was now covered in a thin layer of sweat, she looked pathetic to Dahlia's steely grey eyes. She couldn't believe what she was being led to believe, some pathetic Confessor had turned Cara against her. Had effected Cara so much, in so little time. Dahlia gave one last look over to Cara, Cara did not looked relieved as Kahlan did. Cara's eyes showed fear, knowing that her plead to stop was about to cause Kahlan more pain. Dahlia was savouring every second, letting Kahlan linger and recover, then she nudged her agiel between Kahlan's legs.

"And now I'm going to ruin her."


	7. Chapter 7 - Midnight Swim

**Walking With Me Towards A Midnight Swim**

Kahlan cried out Cara's name, the agiel pressing hard into her. Cara fought against her binding, shouting obscenities at Dahlia. Dahlia looked up into the Mother Confessors eyes to claim her victory, Kahlan would submit to her and her power. Kahlan's eyes went black and Dahlia's followed suit. She collapsed onto the ground in front of the Mother Confessor, her agiel fell to the ground.

"Command me Mistress."

Kahlan panted, regaining herself. Cara relaxed, panting out a smile, broadening as Kahlan looked up into Cara's eyes and down to her cute relieved smile revealing her dimples. Kahlan needed to kiss Cara so badly right there and then.

"Untie me." Kahlan instructed while never taking her eyes from Cara, Dahlia did so. Kahlan wanted to untie Cara herself. She moved slowly to where Cara was tied up, leaning up she cupped Cara's face in her hand. Cara's smile faded as she licked her bottom lip, her breath came out staggered.

"Kahlan?" Cara's voice nothing but a hushed whisper. It may have only been one word but in it, in Cara's tone, in Cara's eyes and the way she moved ever so slightly against Kahlan's palm, Kahlan knew there was so much meaning behind it. She brushed her lips over Cara's, feeling Cara's part beneath hers. She took Cara's top lip gently between hers, nibbled, and tugged. There was a moan, low, guttural, and neither woman was sure which one of them had made it.

Dahlia fussed around Kahlan. It made Kahlan break the slow kiss. She untied Cara, and Cara gave Kahlan a small smile in thanks, but it soon faded as her eyes met with Dahlia's.

Cara's eyes grew furious. She grabbed a hold of the back of Dahlia's head, pulling her down, cracking Dahlia's back across her knee.

"Stop, Cara, don't." Kahlan cried out, moving quickly to them. Cara's head whipped up, she looked confused and dug her hand harder into Dahlia's head.

"Do you want a go?" Cara's smile returned, devilish grin revealing glistening teeth. Dahlia's eyes looked up to Kahlans, hopeful. Pleading.

"Mistress?" Dahlia's voice like a child's whisper, pain ripping through her.

"I want to be left alone-"

"-but Mistress!" Dahlia doubled over, clutching her waist, her eyes looking up with passion at the Mother Confessor.

"...Leave." Kahlan spoke sternly. She had little to no patience left.

"Oh Mistress, I'm sure there's a more fulfilling way I can please you." Cara let the tiniest 'pft!'

"Go." Kahlan's tone was very serious, Dahlia stole a kiss from Kahlan. Kahlan had to beg with eyes to stop Cara from doing anything to Dahlia for stealing the kiss.

"Yes Mistress." She bowed her head to Kahlan, a sly look over to Cara. Cara simply stood in her usual bad ass way, hands on her hips. Dahlia took off on her horse.

"You just let her go, I wanted to see her die in excruciating pain," Cara's hands clenched and unclenched repeatedly at her sides. "...Kahlan? Have you lost your-"

"I could not watch another death. That's all we are now. Pain and suffering." Kahlan moved to Cara then, hand upon her cheek. "Going through death with you by my side has..." Kahlan kiss Cara lightly. "You have changed me," Cara's eyes studied Kahlan's. There was freshness, clarity, newness in them that Cara had never seen before. "You have changed everything."

"Kahlan?" Cara was at a loss for words, all thoughts about wanting to see Dahlia die her horrible death vanished as Dahlia herself vanished out of sight amongst the trees. It was then Kahlan kissed her. Long. Hard. Deep. "Kahlan?" She repeated her name, a whisper against Kahlans lips.

"Cara I need you." In Cara's eyes lay confusion, with a dash of hope. "Just you." Kahlan planted a lighter, softer kiss this time on Caras full lips. Cara still didn't lean into it, wanting to know more. "Cara, we could die today, tomorrow, years from now and I want my time left to be with you. I cannot go on doing anything else." Kahlan leant back a little, allowing herself to search Cara's face for a reaction. "Cara?"


End file.
